1. Field of the Invention
Invention relates for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR CONTROLLING TRAINING PLAN OF A TRAINING PERIOD OF A USER.
In the method                at least one parameter describing physical characteristics of the user is determined, and        a training plan consists of plurality of days, each day having one or more training sessions or rest, and        each performed and coming session having a training load described by one or more parameters        a training template is determined according to the aim and the said one or more parameters describing physical characteristics, each training template having a cumulative training load target according to the chosen aim and consisting of one or more training sessions in each day, each training session of the template having a pre-selected training load.        
2. Description of the Related Art
WO2005021107: PERSONNEL TRAINING SYSTEM AND METHOD (Steffan Klein, 2005); “System and method for virtual personal trainer in fitness training”. One database includes primary instructions how to exercise based on which user may start to exercise. Heart rate monitor is used to evaluate fitness/activity level when further instructions, both visually and verbally, can be given from the database (intensity, duration of sets). This system does not plan future training, but rather is focused to the guidance of single training session.
JP2004054591: METHOD OF CREATING HEALTH PROMOTION PROGRAM AND METHOD OF EXECUTING HEALTH PROMOTION (INST OF TSUKUBA LIAISON CO LTD 2004)
User fills up questionnaires (e.g., food, lifestyle, fitness tests, exercise) based on which computer determined fitness-program. When the prescribed program is completed, execution is inputted in the computer which adjusts the next prescription. This system the prescription is fixed in nature and thus the new prescription is given only after the old one is completed, although conditions could be changed.
AU2002357966: MOBILE FITNESS AID (Siemens 2003)
Document discloses a mobile terminal, which sends information on the body to the receiver on which based on the information training prescription is build and sent back to mobile terminal.
EP1159989: A method of generating and/or adjusting a training schedule (In2sports 2001)
Encloses invention that includes system to give training prescription is based on human expert build database. The training schedule is updated according to electronically obtained parameters during training session. However, document does not disclose, how schedules are created in respect to personal characteristics and how they are changed according to the obtained parameters.
US 2005/0004436 A1: Method and device for weight management of humans.
Creates weight management programs based on initial weight and weight target which is modified with current weight, food intake and energy expenditure. This kind of system is not capable to control fitness training to improve fitness and thus does not present training schedule having training sessions.
EP 0650695 (Polar Electro) “Fitness index”
This document gives teaching about one way to determine individual's level of fitness. This method is based on mean pulse value during whole performance. Mean pulse value can be calculated for predetermined exercise sequences, which exercise sequences have some preferred workload. If a person is able to exercise a given same workload or sequence of workloads with lower heart rate average(s) than before, it means that his/her fitness has improved. Accordingly the patent publication EP 0650695 discloses a method and apparatus for evaluating fitness level of a person. The method can also be utilized to point out that a given level of average intensity has been achieved during a single training session.
WO 2004/016173 (Firstbeat Technologies Oy.) “Method for monitoring accumulated body fatigue for determining recovery during exercise or activity” (=US2006/032315 A1), which is incorporated herein. This document presents more accurate method for deriving information on exercise and physical activity induced changes in body fatigue. Particularly this document presents an accurate connection between the exercise parameters (intensity, duration) and the accumulated body fatigue effect. The accumulated effect is preferably scaled in a physiological quantity, and preferably in EPOC (excess post-exercise oxygen consumption [oxygen ml/body weight kg], This kind approach gives possibility to determine the physiological load of a single exercise more accurately.
US2006/0004265 A1 (Firstbeat Technologies Oy.) “System for monitoring and predicting physiological state under physical exercise”, which is incorporated herein. This document presents widely a method to monitor physiological state of user during a physical exercise. Document concentrates mainly in real time monitoring and predicting a physiological state in one single exercise. However, it introduces useful terms and connections between them, like a scale for on EPOC based training effect and a practical relation between terms: EPOC, training effect and activity class.
Document refers shortly to Training-Session Planning and Monitoring for three following days in way where a training plan is always fixed in advance. Training plan should be changed manually e.g. in case a user feels session too hard.